Lo que de verdad pasó entre Aragorn y Arwen
by CARMENCHU
Summary: ¡¡¡6º CAPI! Aragorn es el culpable de la muerte de un hijo de Elrond pero alguien se interpone entre sus disputas...
1. La batalla

(Historia NO cómica. Por fin voy a hacer algo serio... ¿Qué pasa?¿No me creéis capaz? Vais a ver...)  
  
¡No todo empezó con un te quiero y un beso en Rivendel!  
  
Lo que de verdad pasó entre Aragorn y Arwen  
  
  
  
Mucho tiempo después de haber habido una batalla en la que elfos y hombres unieron sus fuerzas para evitar la caída de la noche de la mano de Sauron en la Tierra Media hubo otra batalla.  
  
Mucha sangre se derramó. Elfos y hombres volvieron a luchar, pero esta vez entre si, para gobernar unos territorios en los cuales, si Sauron regresaba al poder, cada uno de sus pueblos podía estar a salvo. Los elfos, desde el mar, en sus barcos de oro y plata, hicieron silbar sus flechas y caballeros en las montañas desenvainaron sus espadas.  
  
Arathorn estaba al frente del ejercito de los hombres, heredero de Isildur, rey de Gondor, y los estandartes del color del fuego brillaron al sol tras de él cuando su espada se alzó en el aire y dio su grito de guerra. A su lado, Aragorn, su hijo y heredero al trono, luchó con valentía.  
  
Elrond también estuvo allí y desde su barco blanco y dorado divisó otra victoria de entre las innumerables batallas vividas.  
  
Aragorn luchó y se defendió y cuando su caballo también calló entre cuerpos de ambas razas y sangre versada continuó luchando y defendiéndose a pié blandiendo su espada y animando a sus hombres a luchar por su pueblo. Era joven pero no conocía el miedo y la muerte no le preocupaba.  
  
Se fue alejando de las tropas, intentando abrirse paso entre los elfos enemigos y se encontró solo, muy alejado de la verdadera batalla pero rodeado de espadas que dirigían sus puntas afiladas hacia su cuello y flechas que apuntaban a su corazón. No iba a rendirse, seguiría luchando, pero cuando iba a alzar su espada algo le golpeó en la cabeza y calló entre personas extrañas. 


	2. En el barco de Elrond

Aquí toy de nuevo!!! Espero k este os guste y....si kereis más solo pedírmelo!!! Besotes!!!!  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
Cuando Aragorn volvió a abrir los ojos estaba amordazado y el viento llenaba las velas doradas del barco en donde se encontraba, las manos atadas a la espalda, alrededor de un mástil y de rodillas en el suelo también dorado. Subían por la corriente de un río muy ancho, a un lado una vasta llanura y al otro altas montañas de cimas nubladas.  
  
Ya no le preocupaba la batalla, quién había ganado ni quién había perdido,¿dónde estaba?¿hacia donde se dirigía?¿dónde estaba su hermano Agathorn?¿y donde su rey, su padre?¿y su pueblo? Y la ira le invadió.  
  
Un elfo se acercó a él, pudo ver sus zapatos antes de que se agachara y clavara sus ojos en los suyos.  
  
Aragorn intentó ponerse de pié con dificultad intentando apartarse de él. El elfo con clama y expresión firme y seria también se levantó e intentó quitarle la mordaza. Aragorn apartó la cara de las manos que se acercaban, blancas y seguras del elfo, no dejaría que lo tocara. El elfo aún calmado clavó de nuevo los ojos en Aragorn no dejándole mirar hacia otra parte; eran de un azul intenso y profundo como el cielo cuando se acerca el alba y algo brillaba en su interior, tal como si fuera una estrella.  
  
Aragorn sintió entonces unas manos frías en su cara y apartó la vista de la mirada penetrante, intentó resistirse, pero no pudo. Pudo si no oler su piel y su pelo tan cerca como estaba, ni una sola gota de sangre manchaba su traje, las manos limpias, ni un solo rasguño o marca en ellas, no eran manos de las que trabajaban duro para conseguir algo, ningún pelo fuera de su sitio, casi perfección y entonces le odió.  
  
Si hubiera tenido allí su espada le hubiera matado porque comprendió que aquel elfo no se había dignado a luchar en la batalla, en la batalla donde habían muerto tantos de sus hombres, aquel elfo ni siquiera se había dignado a defender a su pueblo: solo le había quitado la mordaza.  
  
Aragorn le pegó una patada con furia. El elfo se echó hacia atrás pero siguió de pié y calmado cerca de él con la misma expresión incorregible.  
  
-¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!¡¿Y mi padre?!- bramó Aragorn.  
  
La ira le corroía, la sangre le hervía en su interior, sentía un odio tal que en un arrebato de furia hubiera matado a todos los elfos allí presentes, aunque él fuera solo uno y desarmado contra más de cincuenta con espadas y arcos.  
  
-Cayeron.  
  
Sí, le habría matado, habría matado a aquel elfo y habría desparramado sus vísceras por aquel suelo dorado. Sentía a la vez odio, ira y dolor.  
  
-Elrond quiere verte.- la expresión del elfo no había cambiado lo mas mínimo, pero era imposible adivinar lo que su cara quería decir.  
  
Aragorn no sabia quien era Elrond ni quería saberlo. No le importaba y tampoco tenía miedo.  
  
-¡Pues tendrás que matarme para llevar mi cuerpo ante él!  
  
El elfo chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha y elfos de armaduras doradas se acercaron al mástil, aflojaron las cuerdas que ataban las manos de Aragorn y le agarraron fuertemente, le agarraron tan fuerte que le hicieron daño. Intentó escapar, gritó, arañó, y forcejeó pero le fue inútil. Aragorn les odiaba, les odiaba a todos, sólo sentir que le rozaban le repugnaba. Todavía le dolía el golpe de la cabeza, para él eran unas criaturas inmundas y cobardes que preferían dar a pedradas y lanzar flechas desde lejos a un enemigo a batirse en duelo. Y sintió que le arrastraban en contra de su voluntad.  
  
Notó entonces calor en sus mejillas, lagrimas gruesas en sus ojos que le impedían ver bien, dolor, un dolor tan profundo que le impidió estar atento a otra cosa que a eso, era pena, lloraba de tristeza, había perdido a su padre, a su hermano y había dejado atrás su pueblo, su casa, el amor de las gentes que allí conocía. Él no se merecía eso, solo tenía veinte años y ya había perdido todo lo que más quería en este mundo. Y quiso morir. Deseó que aquel Elrond del que hablaban fuese un hombre despiadado y cruel y que nada mas verle decidiera su sentencia. Tal vez la hoguera, pero todo él era fuego y rabia en su interior y solo quería desprenderse de aquel dolor que le asolaba y le dolía más que un puñal clavado hondo en el corazón o llamas quemando su cuerpo.  
  
Se dejó llevar sin resistirse a través de la cubierta del barco y le condujeron pasando una puerta plateada hacia un camarote con vidrieras de colores que representaban flores y plantas: a la penumbra alto y solitario se alzaba Elrond, señor de Rivendel.  
  
-Soltadle.- dijo tranquilo.  
  
Aragorn pensó que Elrond querría matarle con sus propias manos, parecía un hombre frustrado y despiadado y probablemente él también habría perdido varios hombres en la batalla y quería librarse matando al único heredero al trono de Gondor que aún seguía vivo. Pero no fue así. No quiso matarle y a la luz de las velas no parecía tan malo.  
  
Aragorn no aguantaba la idea de que no iba a morir. Él quería morir y librarse de aquel sufrimiento que habitaba en su interior. Volvió a sentir odio, un odio intenso que se avivaba cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Elrond.  
  
-Siento todo lo que ha pasado.- decía la verdad, los ojos de Elrond eran sinceros.  
  
Aragorn no entendía lo que estaba oyendo. Los guardias ya le habían soltado y estaba frente a aquella figura alta y esbelta que pedía perdón. ¿Qué sentía el que?¿haber provocado una guerra en la que habían muerto su padre y su hermano?¿haberle atado a un mástil y tratarle como si fuese un botín de guerra? Aragorn le miró con asco. Y ya no le salían ni lagrimas debido a la ira que se apoderaba de él.  
  
-Siento haber mandado a mis hombres y a los vuestros a una batalla tan estúpida y sin sentido.  
  
Aragorn no daba crédito a lo que oía. Se sintió débil, las fuerzas le fallaban y callo de rodillas. ¿Por qué Elrond decía eso? ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Le odiaba.  
  
-Sentirlo no sirve de nada ya...- y nuevas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Lagrimas mezcladas entre dolor y furia.  
  
Aragorn alzó la mirada y miró fijamente a aquel que se erguía delante de él: -¡Jamás os perdonare a ninguno de vosotros!  
  
Y tampoco Elrond dio la respuesta que Aragorn esperaba.  
  
-Lo se- sus ojos miraban serenos :- he vivido muchas batallas y tampoco yo he perdonado nunca a mis enemigos.  
  
Aragorn se quedó perplejo.  
  
-¡Entonces mátame! Lo estas deseando ¿verdad? ¡Quieres ver a Gondor, a tus enemigos, sin rey!  
  
-Gondor nunca ha sido mi enemigo.  
  
Lagrimas, lagrimas aparecían en los ojos verdes de Aragorn cada vez que le oía hablar.  
  
-En...entonces... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué nos has hecho esto...?- las lagrimas se convirtieron en sollozos, pena y rabia entremezclada en ellos. -Era la única manera.  
  
Y Aragorn no pudo aguantarlo más:- ¿Era la única manera? ¡¿Qué era la única manera?!  
  
Se levantó y cogió a Elrond con ira del cuello de la camisa. Elrond era alto, pero Aragorn también lo era. Los guardias desde la puerta desenvainaron sus espadas y algunos tensaron sus arcos. Elrond hizo un gesto con la mano y dijo:- Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento mucho.  
  
Aragorn volvió a notar un agudo dolor en los brazos y una fuerza que lo arrastraba, los guardias de doradas armaduras le volvieron a llevar en contra de su voluntad por los estrechos pasillos plateados del barco pero esta vez hacia la parte más honda, donde los presos reman. 


	3. Encadenado a un remo

Bueno... ya era hora de que siguiera con esto.... es k estos días estoy de un vago.... y eso k lo tengo k escrito y to.... jejeje espero k os guste! Riviews!!!! Y besos babosos de Gollum!!!  
Le dolía, le dolía todo: cada célula de su cuerpo. Respiraba afanosa y ruidosamente, los pulmones le dolían más que ninguna otra cosa. Tenía mucha sed y no comía desde hace... había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía decir cuanto tiempo había estado allí, encadenado a un remo y moviendo sus brazos al ritmo del elfo que tocaba el tambor. Mucho sol entraba, aunque las aberturas fueran pequeñas y sentía mucho calor. Si no descansaba sabía que iba a morir.  
  
La vista se le nublaba, gotas de sudor le corrían por la frente, los dedos magullados y heridos, las cadenas le apretaban en los tobillos y las muñecas, sed, mucha sed y cuando ya iba a perder el conocimiento el tambor paró.  
  
Aragorn se desplomó sobre el remo al cual estaba encadenado. Oía sus propios latidos acompasados con los golpes del tambor que aún sonaban en su cabeza que, aún así iban mas lentos de lo normal y sentía calor, frío, sed, hambre, sueño...los ojos se le cerraron.  
  
Pero no pudo tenerlos mucho tiempo de esa manera.  
  
Un elfo de los de armadura dorada a los que tanto odiaba volvió a agarrarle de aquella forma que tanto odiaba y le arrastró por el suelo dorado de aquel barco, pues Aragorn no estaba dispuesto a colaborar y sus piernas no producían movimiento alguno debido al cansancio.  
  
Aragorn no se percató de donde estaba hasta cuando salió por fin de aquella bodega y pudo ver el sol en su plenitud y no solo entre rendijas de madera dorada cubiertas de moho. Pudo abrir un poco los ojos pero no vio nada, el cansancio le cegaba y pudo notar la tierra bajo sus pies después de haber bajado por un tablón resbaladizo. El elfo le soltó y Aragorn calló al suelo, no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse en pié.  
  
Tenia un aspecto degradante: el pelo sucio y lacio le caía a borbotones en la cara y una barba, aunque corta debido a la juventud, le había crecido en torno al mentón. Había dejado de preocuparse de sus ropas desde hacía tiempo y su cota de malla y su pechera se habían transformado en una camisa sucia de polvo, sudor y sangre, hecha jirones, los pantalones agujereados y sus botas habían desaparecido. Había perdido mucho peso. Respiraba lentamente con la boca abierta y si no hubiera sido porque su abdomen se movía de arriba a bajo irregularmente Aragorn hubiera pasado por muerto.  
  
Oyó la voz de Elrond distante y baja en su cabeza y quiso levantarse para probar ante él que era más duro de lo que Erond podría pensar; pero las piernas no le obedecieron y por mucho que lo intentó no pudo moverse. Y calló profundamente dormido.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	4. El señor de Rivendel

Elrond tenía delante a la persona que había matado a su hijo. La miraba y apartaba la vista para volver a mirarla más tarde.  
  
En su interior crecían un sin fin de dudas y encrucijadas que le hacían a cada instante cambiar de idea y arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Sabía que era él, Elrond, señor de Rivendel, culpable de todo. Mucha gente había muerto por su culpa. Era un egoísta egocéntrico que no recapacitó bien en su momento lo que era bueno para todos y cada uno. Y por su culpa su hijo había muerto. Y tenía delante a la persona que le clavó su espada y lo dejó desangrarse entre cadáveres y un olor a muerte.  
  
Le costaba pensar en la idea de que no le volvería a ver. De que no volvería a hablar con él ni a oír su risa, le costaba pensar en la idea de que su hijo, inmortal, había muerto. Él le había dado la vida y ahora se la había quitado sin ningún motivo ni culpa. Y tenía delante a la persona culpable de la muerte de su hijo inocente.  
  
Eran los dos culpables, él lo sabía, pero, aún así, le costaba hacerse a la idea.  
  
Nadie lo sabía, pero Elrond había derramado lagrimas muchas noches. Densas y silenciosas que nacían lentamente en sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas blancas, tal como Aragorn, una vez, ante él.  
  
Delante suyo dormía aquella persona, a la que miraba con miedo y que le hacia recordar a su hijo, en los asientos de terciopelo rojo de su carruaje, apartaba la vista, y volvía a mirarle con cierta incredulidad y dolor y volvía a sentirse culpable de todo, de todo lo sucedido.  
  
Muerte, sangre, fuego, vidas inocentes perdidas, espadas, arcos, flechas, gritos, angustia, un campo sembrado por la muerte aparecía todas las noches en sus sueños y luego él, Elrond, señor de Rivendel, impasible, en su propio barco, observando la matanza desde un sitio alejado, como un cobarde, como un lobo que espera atacar escondido en su madriguera a un conejo indefenso. Eso era lo que había hecho, esconderse, y había mandado a su hijo a una muerte casi segura mientras él observaba. Se odió a si mismo casi tanto como Aragorn le odiaba y lloró, solo, sin compañía, sin nadie que lo consolara, silenciosamente caían lagrimas de sus ojos grises, tal como Aragorn, una vez, ante él. 


	5. Los bosques de Lorien

El cuerpo de Aragorn se balanceaba de arriba abajo cuando el carruaje de Elrond subía por los caminos verdes de Lorien, hacia las Montañas Nubladas.  
  
Aragorn se despertó, cobró conciencia, pero todavía le costaba abrir los ojos, ya no estaba tan cansado ni el sonido seco del tambor sonaba ya en sus oídos. El estomago le rugía en sus sueños y la sed todavía le azotaba la garganta. Oía las cosas raras y distantes pero pudo entender palabras de alguien que hablaba en elfico. Labios que susurraban en sus oídos y cabellos dorados delante de sus ojos cuando por fin pudo abrirlos.  
  
Una elfa de preciosos ojos verdes, casi tan verdes como su vestido bordado de oro, le curaba las heridas.  
  
El corazón de Aragorn empezó a latir deprisa y las pupilas se le dilataron. Se enderezó como un rayo y se apretó lo más que pudo contra los asientos de terciopelo rojo del carruaje de Elrond. Elrond también estaba allí, junto a aquella mujer, los dos le miraban.  
  
Aragorn quiso escapar. Huir de aquel lugar. No entendía porque se encontraba allí.  
  
Desde las ventanas ribeteadas de plata del carruaje podía ver hojas doradas y flores blancas y todo le parecía hermoso. Pero se acordó de lo sucedido y la ira le volvió a corroer el corazón y de su boca salieron palabras impregnadas de odio.  
  
-¡No me toquéis!- y movió los brazos bruscamente para que se apartaran de él -¡Soy capaz de mataros a los dos!- no tenía su espada pero le era igual, los habría matado con sus propias manos.  
  
La elfa habló con voz cantarina:- No queremos hacerte daño...- y a Aragorn le pareció oír las campanas de plata de la torre de Gondor, haciéndole odiar más a aquella elfa por recordarle su hogar.  
  
-¡Ya me habéis hecho bastante!¡Dejadme en paz!¡Juro que os mataré si me tocáis!- y arqueó las manos preparándose a atacar si notaba el calor de las manos de alguno de ellos en su piel.  
  
-Por favor, Aragorn...-pero Elrond no pudo acabar sus palabras.  
  
-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!  
  
-Te conozco desde que naciste...- e hizo una pausa en la que se pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos - y a tu padre, Arathorn, y al padre de tu padre, y al abuelo de tu abuelo, conocí incluso a Isildur... pero los humanos nunca queréis escuchar. No lo hizo Isildur ni lo harás tú.  
  
-¡Si hubieras estado remando en una galera entre esclavos, como un perro, y te hubieran tratado como si fueras un pestilente tú tampoco querrías escuchar!- Aragorn estaba fuera de si, y no iba a soportar que Elrond le tratara como a un ser inferior ni mucho menos. Se apretó un poco mas contra los asientos aterciopelados recordando aquellos momentos. -¡¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me hicieras eso?! ¡Tú fuiste el que mataste con tu ejercito a mi padre y a mi hermano!- y por primera vez se pudo ver mas ira en otro rostro que en de Aragorn.  
  
-¡Tú mataste a mi hijo!  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo podía saber yo cual era tu hijo?! ¡A mí todos me parecían iguales!  
  
Aragorn quiso recapacitar: se había dado cuenta de la barbaridad que acababa de decir. Lo había fastidiado todo. Había estado a punto de poder hacer las paces con Elrond, un poco más de charla y no tanta ira y habría estado libre, después de todo le había acogido en su carroza; pero se vio por un instante en la hoguera o en algo peor y su vida pasó frente a sus ojos con una rapidez sobrenatural.  
  
Los ojos de Elrond ya no eran ni sinceros ni serenos ni grises, los ojos de Elrond contenían locura. Elrond empezó a respirar muy aprisa: -¡Todos iguales!¡¿eh?! ¡Todos iguales!¡¡Mi hijo era único en el mundo!! ¡Todos y cada uno de los que componían mi ejercito y han caído en la batalla eran únicos! ¡Ni tú ni nadie podrá devolverles la vida! ¡¿Te has parado a pensarlo?!- hizo una pausa:- Bueno... quizá lo pienses mientras por fin esté presente el día en el que te ejecuten como... a un "igual".  
  
Elrond salió del carruaje enfurecido y cerró la puertecilla de la carroza con un golpe seco pero fuerte, muy fuerte, tan fuerte que hizo temblar a Aragorn. Estando fuera habló con varios soldados a gritos y aspavientos en elfico. Seguramente dando fecha y arma a la ejecución de Aragorn.  
  
Bueno, lo había conseguido, había conseguido que lo mataran y a partir de aquel momento su vida era una cuenta atrás.  
  
La elfa seguía allí, alejada casi un metro de Aragorn y le miraba, apartaba su vista hacia la puerta y le volvía a mirar, los ojos verdes bien abiertos.  
  
-Pensaba que tendrías más tacto para hablar con Elrond de la muerte de su hijo... le quería mucho y se siente culpable de su muerte. Son las peores palabras que han podido salir de tu boca.- y más campanas sonaron en la cabeza de Aragorn, tal y como el tambor del barco cada vez que ella hablaba.  
  
-¡Cállate!¡No me hables!¡¿vale?!¡Os odio a todos!¡Ya sé que lo he hecho mal!¡Yo no soy perfecto como vosotros!-y se arropó contra los asientos rojos echándose las manos a la cabeza.  
  
La elfa, que hasta ahora había estado de rodillas, se levantó y dijo:- Se que no querías hacerlo. Que tengas buena suerte, Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn y heredero de Isildur.  
  
Salió de la carroza, envuelta en una luz blanca tal como si fuera un ángel. Aragorn alcanzó a ver en uno de sus dedos de una mano blanca un frágil anillo.  
  
Desde la puertecilla abierta de la carroza se oyeron los gritos imperativos de Elrond:- ...y que ese impertinente salga de mi carruaje!  
  
Más guardias entraron en el carruaje, cogieron a Aragorn y le condujeron hacia tierra sin ni siquiera hacerle bajar por los escalones si no empujándole directamente a la hierba que bordeaba aquel camino verde del bosque de Lorien.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
PD....we... esto va a ser como lo que va a pasar ahora en la historia de Glorfindel pero vista desde el punto de vista de Aragorn... POBRECITO!!! CRUEL CARMENCHU!!! CRUEL!!! Reviews por fa!!! 


	6. Caradrhas

Aragorn se tambaleaba de un lado a otro detrás del carromato al que le habían atado para que él lo siguiera andando detrás. Ahora sí sentía hambre, la sed la había calmado ya hacia un rato cuando el carromato tuvo dificultades para pasar un riachuelo. La cuerda que le unía al carro era fuerte y le hacía daño en las muñecas ya heridas de antes, debido a que se la habían atado con mucha fuerza. Las tripas le rugían como una manada de leones enjaulados y necesitaba comida pronto. Llegó incluso a pensar que tal vez su ejecución fuera morir de hambre.  
  
La elfa que había visto en el carruaje de Elrond había quedado atrás hacia vario tiempo, a las puertas de una muralla que se alzaba blanca entre árboles y el sendero por donde iban empezaba a ascender ligeramente.  
  
Al horizonte se alzaba cerca e imponente una hilera de montañas picudas con cimas nevadas y cubiertas de nubes blancas y de un gris pálido a veces.  
  
A pesar de que no era un elfo, Aragorn había logrado entender algunas de las palabras elficas que los soldados supervivientes de la batalla se decían entre ellos: atravesarían el paso de Caradhras y llegarían a Rivendel en poco tiempo.  
  
Aragorn ya había oído hablar de Caradrhas. Era un paso entre montañas a un alto nivel y cubierto de nieves perpetuas donde siempre soplaba el aire frío y gélido de una tormenta de invierno.  
  
El grupo de personas y carros que iban hacia aquel paso de montaña se asemejaba bastante a una caravana. Había elfos que iban a pie cargando con sus pesados escudos triangulares casi tan azules como sus ojos, con sus espadas de punta encorvada, arcos colocados en el pecho y sus carcaj repletos de flechas. Otros iban a caballo con sus cabellos dorados al viento de la suave brisa. Otros, como Elrond, dentro de carrozas elegantes de asientos de terciopelo y solo Aragorn iba carente de la gracia de los elfos, atado a la parte trasera de un carromato que transportaba algunas provisiones y cayendo de vez en cuando por el cansancio y el hambre en la tierra del sendero.  
  
Caminaron hasta que el sol se puso y salió la luna de entre las nubes que coronaban las cumbres de las montañas, las estrellas se asomaron y los lobos comenzaron a aullar. Fue entonces cuando los elfos que guiaban la marcha pararon y cuando se encendieron las antorchas con un suave fuego anaranjado.  
  
Aunque los elfos trabajaran ningún sonido se oía que no perteneciera al bosque.  
  
Se comenzaron a montar varias tiendas de campaña, se prendieron pequeñas fogatas a sus puertas y los elfos prepararon su cena.  
  
El rico olor de los recién cazados conejos, guisados a fuego lento, llegó hasta la nariz de Aragorn. Se empezó a relamer y se le hizo la boca agua solo pensando en lo ricos que estarían.  
  
Estaba marginado, al otro lado del camino de donde la gente se reunía para comer y seguía atado a la parte trasera del carromato.  
  
El elfo que guiaba al caballo que conducía el carromato también fue a cenar junto a los otros de su especie y Aragorn tuvo la oportunidad de... a Aragorn no le gustaba la palabra robar, tuvo la oportunidad de coger prestadas algunas reservas de las que había en aquel carro. Devoró manzanas con más ansia que una fiera a su presa y tuvo cuidado de esconder bien los restos para no delatar donde había saciado su hambre. Y con el estomago lleno pudo dormir tranquilo al calor que le ofrecía el caballo que cargaba aquel carromato tan sustancioso de reservas y ahora un poco más exhausto de ellas.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Se despertaron muy pronto, cuando el sol todavía no había aparecido en el cielo, desmontaron sus tiendas de campaña y continuaron la marcha llegando al alba al lindero del bosque.  
  
Aragorn iba medio dormido, atado a la carreta y caminando despacio, al fin de la caravana.  
  
Cuando salieron del bosque ya no tenían árboles que les protegieran a ambos lados del sendero y la fila de gente aceleró el paso.  
  
Cuando llegó el mediodía el sol se alzaba alto e imponente, como Elrond, una vez, en su camarote del barco, ante Aragorn. Hacía mucho calor y ya no había árboles que dieran sombra y Aragorn empezó a sudar. Como le hubiera gustado estar en aquel momento en una de las noches frías que pasó en el barco donde remó tanto tiempo...  
  
El camino empezaba a ser mas vertical de lo normal y en poco tiempo llegaron a las faldas de la sierra de montañas que se erguía ante ellos y a partir de ahí empezó un ascenso entre rocas: difícil y largo.  
  
Al caballo que llevaba el carromato al que estaba atado Aragorn se le multiplicó el trabajo, teniendo que esquivar pedruscos y guijarros que podían hacerle caer por la pendiente y llevando mas carga que la anterior, transportando además escudos y armas de los elfos que iban a pie a los cuales les dificultaba el ascenso ir cargados pesadamente. Si el caballo que guiaba el carromato de Aragorn caía por la pendiente él iría detrás y estar atado a este no le hizo mucha gracia.  
  
Habían ascendido mucho desde la primera vez que pisaron aquellos pedruscos montañosos, la nieve empezó a aparecer en la ladera de la montaña en pequeños montones intercalados y el cambio del clima era notable a medida que escalaban. El sudor que le caía hace un rato a Aragorn por la frente se empezaba a congelar y los elfos comenzaron a abrigarse con sus capas.  
  
Ascendieron un poco más por la ladera rocosa y el suelo se transformó súbitamente en horizontal dando lugar a un hondo valle entre dos montañas. Una ráfaga de aire gélido soplo entonces en su contra y una tormenta de nieve se les vino encima.  
  
Los caballos se hundían en la nieve hasta las rodillas y les era muy difícil avanzar. Las ruedas de los carros y carruajes no se movían y los corceles aumentaron su esfuerzo. Los elfos, livianos, no se hundían en el manto blanco, se agarraron las capuchas de las capas con las manos y se internaron en la espesa niebla. Habían llegado al paso de Caradhras.  
  
Aragorn cerraba la marcha y fue el último en llegar al paso. El helado viento sopló y le llenó los pulmones de un frío polar. El vello se le erizó y se le puso la piel de gallina. Los débiles zapatos que le habían dejado para caminar por el bosque se le habían llenado de agua congelada, no sentía los pies y seguía llevando aquella camisa sucia de polvo y sangre, rasgada, que tenía desde que salió del barco de Elrond. Y no podía abrigarse con los brazos pues todavía llevaba las muñecas atadas a la cuerda que lo unía con el carromato.  
  
Comenzó a caminar levantando mucho los pies intentando no hundirse en la nieve glacial. Los pantalones pronto se le empaparon, los dedos se le pusieron rápidamente morados y dejó de sentir la nariz. No podía evitar castañetear los dientes y de la boca le salía mucho vaho. La fácil tarea de respirar se le hizo ardua y dolorosa y los pulmones pronto empezaron a dolerle. El pelo y la corta barba se le llenaron de hielo y la piel y los labios se le cortaban por el frío soplar del viento.  
  
Intentó refugiarse del aire poniéndose detrás de los bidones de manzanas del carromato pero el aire soplaba por doquier y a cada paso que daba le parecía más frío. El paso de montaña que se extendía ante él le pareció infinito e imposible de cruzar.  
  
Fue entonces cuando un calor placentero le arropó el cuerpo del viento invernal y sintió una suave piel en su espalda. Un elfo le colocaba una capa en los hombros: sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y profundo como el cielo cuando se acerca el alba y algo brillaba en su interior, tal como si fuera una estrella.  
  
Aragorn le reconoció enseguida, era el elfo que le había quitado la mordaza aquel primer día en el barco y que ahora le sonreía mientras sujetaba la capucha de su capa verde, a través de la nieve que caía.  
  
Aragorn también sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y juntos siguieron caminando en contra del viento, venciendo a la tormenta.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. y quién será ese elfo?! ESOS OJOS AZULES ME VUELVEN LOCA!!! em...ejem..ejem... ya pasó... fue un lapsus... jajaja os doy una pista: el elfo de mi vida y le encantan los niños, que los atiborra a bollos de chocolate!!! ¡¡¡sorpresa!!! siii!!! MI GLORFINDEL!!! 


End file.
